


Not a Date

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, Kidnapping, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: "Is this a date?" Dino asked. Had he been kidnapped for a date?!Across from him, Xanxus scowled. “It’s not a date.”It was clearly a date.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> for khrrarepairweek2018 on tumblr  
> Cloud Day [Kidnapping]

Dino looked around. White tablecloths, polished silverware, and faint sound of violins over the speaker. A single red rose on the table and what looked like a very expensive bottle of red wine, readied to be open. All that was missing was a candle. "Is this a date?"    
  
Had he been kidnapped for a date?! 

 

Across from him, Xanxus scowled. “It’s not a date.” 

 

It was clearly a date. Maybe Reborn wouldn’t kill him for screwing up so badly that he had gotten kidnapped, if Dino told him that Xanxus was the one to do it, because of a date. This was a date. There was no other explanation.

 

Xanxus scowled harder. “It’s not a date,” he repeated. 

 

“Chocolate for the ugly horse, from the stupid boss sitting across from you,” Bel said, appearing out of nowhere. He dropped an entire box of chocolate, wrapped in gold paper onto Dino’s lap. “And-”

 

Xanxus grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him across the room. 

 

Almost on cue, the door had swung open, causing Bel to fly out of the room. Lussuria popped his head in. He rolled in a salad cart with a skip in his step and a smile so wide. “Look at you two!” he cooed. 

 

Dino raised as eyebrow as Xanxus wretched the cart out of Lussuria’s hands and kicked him out of the room. 

 

“Have fun!!” Lussuria called out as Xanxus slammed the door shut. 

 

Xanxus wheeled the cart back, dumping in the Worcestershire sauce, garlic and black pepper into the bowl and mixing. Olive oil, lemon juice and parmesan cheese followed next before he added in the leafy greens. 

 

Dino tilted his head. Since when did Xanxus learn to make Caesar Salad tableside? 

 

“Nosy trash,” Xanxus grumbled, slamming the bowl of salad in front of Dino with little fitness. “They’ll leave us alone.”   

 

Doors slammed open again.

 

“VOI! I heard two lovebirds wanted the biggest best cut of steak we had!” Squalo said, dropping two plates with juicy steak on the table. 

 

Dino raised an eyebrow as Xanxus whipped out his gun to shoot Squalo who calmly defected it with his sword, shit-eating grin never wavering for a second. “Enjoy your date!” he said, waving goodbye. 

 

“This is not a date,” Xanxus said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Uh huh,” Dino said. He had been kidnapped for worst reasons. In fact, for a “not-date” this is was actually really nice. Squalo even remembered that he liked his steak on the well done side. 

 

(Plus the ever pragmatic side that Reborn had helped cultivate could easily see the benefits of this: further tie alliances between Cavallone Famiglia and Vongola Famiglia, the Varia were always people to keep on their good side, and fostering ‘friendships’ and connections. It also helped that Xanxus was good looking and Dino knew under that rough exterior, a good man and leader.)

 

“Dessert!!” Levi said, rolling in a cart with a towering chocolate cake shaped in Xanxus’ image. 

 

Dino choked back his laughter. He knew Levi worshiped Xanxus, but an entire cake Xanxus seemed a little excessive. 

 

And then Mammon wheeled in a matching cake shaped as Dino himself. 

 

Dino stared at it; a squawk dying in his throat. 

 

He barely registered Xanxus moved. Dino blinked and both Levi, Mammon and the cakes were out of the window. “Fucking idiots!” Xanxus yelled, slamming the door shut. 

 

The shouts of the rest of the Varia could be heard through the doors. 

 

Dino felt amusement bubble in his chest. Honestly, it really shouldn’t have been that surprising. It was very… Varia Quality all things considered.  

 

“This was a fun not-date,” Dino said. He tilted his head, smile growing. “I also like movies.” 

 

“Movies,” Xanxus mumbled to himself. 

 

Dino’s smile blossomed into a full grin. “Thank you for the not-date. Feel free to kidnap me again.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
